We Don't Go To RavenHolm!
by Ahmad
Summary: Chapter III is up! After a dream about her mother, Raven and the Titans need to beware the Town of Ravenholm,or else.Rated 'T' for blood.
1. The Dream

''We Don't Go To Ravenholm!''

By Ahmad a.k.a The Zodiac

Chapter I: The Dream

It was 9:38 a.m .Raven found herself in a strange yet beautiful place, but how did she get there? She walked and walked until she saw a sign. That sign was incomplete, and so was the building the sign was on. The sign had '' enholm'' written on it in a strange handwritten font.

''Raven!'' She heard her name being called out.

''That voice.'' She whispered. ''I've heard it before'' She went into the building.

The voice called out again, it was like a cry for help. Raven followed the voice, but then something really strange happened ,the beautiful place she had been in suddenly turned into a burning wreck, the building was coming down. Raven ran as fast as she can, and at the exit, she looked to her left, and saw…. Her mother, Arella, Standing in front of an army of strange bloodthirsty creatures.

''Mom! Is that you?'' Raven shouted out worried, now the stone on the ground started evaporating, since she lost control of her emotions, she lost control of her power. Though, this was a good opportunity, she directly ran with fury through those creatures, breaking each one's delicate body into peices, they were so delicate. Raven was almost there, but then, a wall of plasma crashed between Arella and Raven, and then ground broke up separating them far away from each other, the mother and daughter looked at each other, Arella looked really worried. Then suddenly, thunder struck, and the only way to get outand surviveis by the bridge that iscrumbling rapidly. Raven had to leave her mother behind, she knew Arella was saying that in her mind by the look in her face, so she left without her mother, but before she left, Arella cried somethingout. There was so much noise fromthe destructionof the building and the thunder, that Raven can't hear her mother.

''Raven! What ever you do, do not go to Ravenholm!'' Arella cried out, Raven couldn't hear her.

''What?'' Raven cried out.

''Do not go to Ray''

But before Arella had a chance to complete her sentence, Raven woke up screaming, it was just a nightmare a horrible nightmare, or a sign?

Beast Boy came running into Raven's room, he was worried ,he secretly admired Raven, even though he wasn't allowed in, and was too scared, he went in reluctantly.

''Rae! What's wrong, I heard you scream, are you Okay?'' Beast Boy asked worried.

Raven breathed quickly, she was sweating of fear.

''Raven, you're sweating! What's wrong?''

Raven began crying

''I(sob) saw my mother, she was…. Under attack(sob).'' Raven said, sobbing.

''Its okay Rae, it was only a bad dream, don't be afraid, just a dream.'' Beast Boy said, trying to comfort Raven. ''Tell me, what did you see? Maybe you'll feel better, and try to calm down, we don't want you to loose control of your powers. Beast Boy winks, while he's half sleepy.

Raven gives an unsure small smile, but then frowns again. Beast Boy comforted her, and she went to sleep, so then he thought a little as he looked at Raven's cute calm sleeping position, and got even more worried.

''She had a nightmare?'' Beast Boy thought ''Not a good sign.'' With that, he went to his room, and went to sleep

Next Morning

''Mornin' Raven, anymore nightmares?'' Beast Boy asked.

''Nope, non'' Raven said in her usual gothic mood.

Beast Boy went to Robin, in his room.

''Hey Beast Boy, what was that screaming last night?'' Robin asked.

''It's Raven, she said she had a bad dream, I'm really worried, Raven having a bad dream, I feel something bad is gonna happen'' Replied Beast Boy.

''Did she tell you what that dream was?'' Asked Robin

'Just that she saw her mother, and that her mother was under attack, then she lied back down and fell asleep in just a few minutes, I remained on her side to comfort her to sleep''

''You better go ask her more about that nightmare'' Said Robin ''She likes you best''. Beast Boy's green face turned shy red from Robin's last annoying remark, but he had a good suggestion.

''Raven?''

''Yeah Beast Boy?''

''Tell memore about your dream.'' Said Beast Boy awkwardly. Usually, Raven would ignore him if he asks such a question, but today, she felt like she really liked him for what he did last night.

''Okay, I'll tell you, but promise not to tell anyone okay?'' Raven said

''Just Robin Okay?'' Said Beast Boy

''No one, not even Robin, please.'' Said Raven, Beast Boy Agreed.

''Okay, hear it goes, I was in a'' as she tells it, she starts tearing a little. ''in a huge building, it s-started crumbling, and I saw my mother, and and and….''

''And?'' Beast Boy Asked. Raven didn't continue, she burst into tears, and cried, it was the first time Beast Boy had ever seen her cry so violently, and her powers, why are'nt her emotions affecting her powers?…

Raven felt better as Beast Boy comforted her, Starfire saw everything and came into the room they were in, the living room.

''Friend Raven, what is the source of your crying?'' Asked Starfire

''Star, Raven's having a bad day, she had a bad dream, can I please be left alone with her?'' Asked Beast Boy.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to, Robin came in and said there was trouble, Raven was feeling better, she left with them.

What secrets lie behind that dream? Why is Raven so sad? Is her mother trying to tell her something? Find out in chapter 2! And Remember: NO REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTERS. Please R&R, read and review. Thanks , hope you liked it.

P.S : REVIEW!


	2. East Shore

Chapter II:

East Shore

After receiving a call for help, The Titans left for ''East Shore'' to stop whatever evil is going on. It was strange though, why did they receive a call for help from an area outside Jump City?

East Shore was kind of like a huge lab, really far away from the city, they had to fly there with the T-Ship. Raven had that sad feeling again.

''Raven? Is there something wrong?'' Asked Beast Boy

''No,nothing,nothing.'' Raven replied

Beast Boy removed Raven's hood, and wiped a tear on her eye.

''Those tears don't look like nothing, do they? Why are you crying?'' Asked Beast Boy.

Raven sobbed and wiped another tear, Beast Boy just looked at Raven, worried, like Starfire, and Robin and Cyborg were busy flying The T-Ship. They arrived. East Shore was huge , but it looked peaceful. All of a sudden, a door exploded, and a giant mutant creature came out .

Raven flew directly towards it and tried to knock it out by throwing the giant cans on it with her powers; she had regained control over them since she felt better. Then Robin flew towards it and threw boomerangs at it, still that didn't do. Starfire threw starbolts, that worked , the creature was backing away. Cyborg started his cannon, it seems that bright lights scared the monster, Star and Cyborg did their stuff, but it wasn't enough, until Beast Boy came ,transformed into a Rhino, and ran down the creature, the mutant was dead. The T-Ship was destroyed now, their only hope was going into East Shore Lab, Raven felt the gem on her forehead ache a little, but she ignored it.

''Feeling better?'' Asked Beast Boy

''Guess So''

Inside they met Dr.Allan ,who was responsible for this monster, but he didn't mean to. Dr.Allan led them through the lab, deeper and deeper, he showed them a heavily sealed down passageway, and then offered them a place to stay while he fixes their ship as they stay.

''Dr.Allan?'' Asked Raven ''Do you know ,or have you heard of anyone by the name of Angela Roth?''

''Angela Roth? I've heard that name before, though, you do look familiar'' Replied Dr.Allan

There was a moment of silence, when suddenly, aircrafts from the sky came out of nowhere and started dropping bombs on the place, mysterious unidentified aircrafts.

''The Combine!'' Shouted Dr.Allan ''SCATTERS!''

They dropped missiles, but they didn't explode ,they just crashed, and opened, and crab-like creatures would come out and attack.

''Quick we have to get to the interior, it's the safest place we can be!'' Said Dr.Allan.

They ran, the five teens ran towards the interior, but there was a blast, and the wall dropped between them and Dr.Allan.

''There's only one way to get outta here , the five of you have to go to the sealed area I showed you, it's a large abandoned town, you'll find your way out there'' Said Dr.Allan

The Titans obeyed, and went to the sealed area, Cyborg lifted the seals and they all went in , there was a small path, covered with huge crates… Raven felt her forehead gem ache again, worse than before. Bad sign.

To Be Continued. PLEASSSE REVIEW! And I'd like to thank ROARxIMxAxDinosaur for the nice review… Thx! PLEASE REVIEW! I REPEAT REVIEW : R-E-V-I-E-W! Thanks. The Horror shall start in Chapter III.


	3. We Don't Go To Ravenholm!

Chapter 3 :Ravenholm

As they navigated through the crate infested dark hallway for the town, Raven kept feeling that harsh painful ache in her forehead gem. They reached to what seemed to be a huge elevator that crashed, and on the crash, was the body of a dead person, with a strange mutated body with claws.

''EEEK!'' Starfire shouted out. Everyone stared at the body.

''I've…seen this body before, but where?'' Raven whispered to herself.

Next to the elevator was a sealed up ladder, probably the reason this body jumped from the top of the wherever the elevator came from.

''Azarath, Metrion, XINTHOS!'' Raven directly spelled out, and the seal was removed, they climbed, lead by Robin at the topmost, then Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and on the bottom, Raven. They climbed, and climbed, and climbed for hours and hours, until they got to the top, they were in some sort of a shed, they went out the exit and found a horribly scary village, not a soul , they were alone. Raven's forehead kept aching, it ached so much, she stopped, closed her eyes, and groaned in a really low voice. She looked to her left and so something she did not expect. She saw Slade! Right after she looked at him, she closed her eyes, and opened them again, and he was gone, was she imagining things because of the pain?

''Friend Robin, can we please leave quickly? This place is really scaring me!'' Starfire said, scared, there was only one way out, through the big canals, which are REALLY far away from where they're standing. Up close, they saw a pair of legs moving around, they finally found someone. They ran to him or her.

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

These really where a pair of legs! JUST a pair of legs! The body was removed, such a disgusting, scary sight.

''I must know now! How the hell did this happen!'' Beast Boy shouted out .The legs were tied to a rope, and were swinging, some murderer must be here. Raven led them to the nearest shed they can find, as they went, they heard a moan, and an alien-like scream…

Urrgh!OoO!

It was…..A ZOMBIE! The zombie approached the five teenagers , it had claws red of blood, and a head EXACTLY like those creatures that came out of the missiles before, it seems that these crab-like creatures face-hug humans to control their body. The zombie approached Raven, raised its hands to the sky, Raven backed away, the zombie just hit the air, the others came to help her, but two more of them appeared. They wanted to kill, Raven dodged all their attacks, Robin kicked one in the chest, they had delicate bodies, that one died. Starfire through star bolts at it, Cyborg and Beast Boy helped and finished them off. More came, and attacked.

''Dude! What are these things? Where are they sprouting from!'' Beast Boy asked.

''Robin, er, A LITTLE HELP HERE!'' Cyborg shouted out as more zombies attacked, walking towards them as old weak people. The titans kicked, punched, everything, and more still came. It was a great fight, they just keep coming, dangerous and deadly, as they fought, the zombies scratched and injured them, blood was greatly concentrated on their skin. The zombies scratched them and put their claws in their chest that opens and closes.

Raven was about to finish off the last one, before she did, the zombie attacked Raven, then she used her powers to crush the thing with one of the old rusted barrels in the town. Raven knelt and put her hand on her right arm, where she was scratched, her robe was torn away from the attacks, and the coverage on her right arm. Some of the blood that sprayed from Raven from the attack got on Starfire's hand. Starfire looked at her hand, thought a little, then, she licked the blood on her hand, which was Raven's blood. Then she posed. Robin called for her, they went into a shed that seemed to be for wood wear, a horrible sight awaits. A body of one of those zombies, without that crab on its head. And sticking out of the wall with a saw on the half sticking out, it was such a horrible sight, that even Raven screamed. More zombies attacked, they fought and fought, this time they were in a little amount, they took them down quickly. Raven began to cry again. She cried with her eyes wide open, and sobbed in a high voice.

''Raven are you okay? TELL ME NOW! You've been crying too much! Now tell me! NOW'' Beast Boy shouted out, he was really worried about Raven.

''Those…things, I saw them in my dream, they were trying to attack my mother, this is Ravenholm, the place I was in, in my dream. I sense danger. OW! And the gem on my forehead, just keeps hurting!'' Raven replied. They all gathered around Raven as she lied on the ground, crying.

''Er, Raven, er, your gem, its er, bleeding'' Said Robin.

Raven rolled her eyeballs upwards, she was surprise, this has never happened before, and the zombies had not attacked her head! Things were getting really strange, they heard voices ,strange howling sounds, blood was everywhere, bodies of zombies, then they her a hiss, it was one of those creatures that was on the zombies' heads! Their heads are alive !Its those crab things they saw earlier, it looks like just killing their bodies wasn't enough, Raven was helpless, they had to protect her. One by one, Starfire blasted them with starbolts, they exploded with yellow blood, before they were able to face hug anyone titan. Raven's hair began growing longer at a fast rate, until it got to her shoulders.

''Its s-so c-c-c-cold' Raven said shivering, though it was'nt cold, something's wrong with Raven.

More zombies attacked, Rabin tried defending Raven, but he got attacked, blood sprayed everywhere, but Robin survived. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and fought the zombies, he got scratched, his blood sprayed everywhere. Cyborg charged his cannon, but before he can fire, a zombie scratched the skin part of his arms, blood everywhere again.

For some strange reason, Starfire pierced her finger and blood came out.

After a while of fighting and blood, they had defeated all the zombies. Robin and Starfire looked at Raven , and knelt to her as she rested on the ground.

''I don't get it, what do they want?'' Robin asked loudly.

''These things are painful man!'' Beast Boy Shouted out, Cyborg nodded.

Starfire looked at Robin.

''Robin, I know what's going on, I know what they want.'' Said Starfire.'' These creatures hunger for blood, and they will attack any person, with blood, especially with ''pure'' blood, and I…I…'' Starfire looked at the ground and closed her eyes. ''I tasted the blood of every person with us, and Raven had the purest.'' After saying that, they all looked at Starfire disgusted, but they forgot about that, and wanted to keep Raven as safe as they can keep her.

''Their scratch attacks are **_SO_** painful!'' Beast Boy complained.

They waited, and remained at Raven's side , waiting for her to recover so that they can go on, and get out of this town.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thx for your good review(s) . PLEASE Review every chapter after reading!


End file.
